Si c'était elle
by LilyKiss
Summary: Traduction de 'Relating' de sorcerousfang. All rights to her and Watsuki. Son mari était rarement prit dans les aspects émotionnels de son travail, mais il y a certaines affaires qui ne permettent pas de garder ses distances...


**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est celle de sorcerousfang, je n'ai fait que la traduire, parce que je la trouve super et que ça améliore mon anglais. En fait, j'associe l'utile à l'agréable XD Donc, ni l'histoire ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, je n'ai que la traduction française (c'est déjà pas mal me direz-vous ^^).**

 **One-shot.**

 **On voit beaucoup de réactions des personnages lors de la ''mort'' de Kaoru, mais pas celle de Saito. Voilà ce que ça pourrait donner (selon sorcerousfang toujours) :**

* * *

Il était relativement normal, même si c'était rare, que Tokio voyage pour voir son mari. Son travail au gouvernement le faisait voleter ici et là, et quand bien même il faisait de son mieux pour l'empêcher, elle et leur enfant (maintenant _leurs_ enfants se rappela-t-elle) d'être impliqués, il y avait des moments où leurs désirs d'être l'un avec l'autre surpassait sa peur de les mettre en danger. Elle voulait de tout manière revoir Tokyo, et être certaine que son mari restait en dehors de trop de problèmes. C'était à la suite de sa dernière mission qu'elle l'avait vu dans son pire état.

Les rumeurs disaient qu'un genre de bataille avait éclaté la veille au soir, de l'autre côté de la ville, et elle s'était mordu la lèvre toute la matinée, se demandant à quel point il pouvait être impliqué là-dedans.

Quand son mari arriva en début d'après-midi, elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, et simplement pas à cause de cette coïncidence. Son corps tout entier semblait s'affaisser à cause du poids – quel qu'il puisse être – qui pesait sur ses épaules, et ses yeux reflétait une longue et dure journée. Son regard voyagea sur les tâches foncées sur les côtés de son uniforme.

« Tu es encore blessé ».

« On s'en est occupé. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, plaçant sa main sur le tissu déchiré, vérifiant par elle-même. Elle pouvait sentir les bandages en-dessous et soupira de soulagement. Levant les yeux, Tokio attrapa son regard, préparée à lui tenir le même discours que ce jour où elle s'était rendu dans cet hôpital pour le trouver blessé des pieds à la tête, mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit le regard qu'il lui retournait.

Quelque chose le hantait aujourd'hui, ajoutant une distance dans ses yeux, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui n'était pas là.

« Que se passe-t-il, chéri ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, déplaçant délicatement sa main de sa blessure au côté de son visage. Son toucher sembla le ramener à la réalité, et il couvrit sa main avec la sienne, la regardant pendant un long moment. Son froncement de sourcil sembla s'accentuer en réponse à une quelconque pensée qui envahissait son esprit, et il l'attira soudainement dans une étreinte dévastatrice.

« Hajime ? »

C'était plus qu'une manière de montrer son affection. Il tremblait légèrement, et elle pouvait sentir dans la force de son étreinte et le raisonnement qu'elle sentait derrière que quelque chose était arrivé. Il ne parla pas pendant un long moment, enfouissant son visage dans l'espace entre son cou et son épaule, et elle ne demanda pas de plus amples explications. Elle retourna simplement son étreinte, passant une main le long de son dos dans un massage apaisant, et attendit.

Finalement : « Je prie pour qu'aucun de mes ennemis ne voient un moyen de me briser à travers toi ».

Son mari n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser emporter par les émotions des personnes avec qui il faisait affaire. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit, il l'esquivait avec une grâce dérangeante, quelque chose qui avait sans aucun doute à voir avec la montagne de morts que le Shinsengumi avait causé.

Le briser à travers elle... la personne impliquée devait avoir perdu quelqu'un auquel il tenait.

« Çela détruirait-t-il mon loup ? »

Une question honnête. Ça ne semblait pas possible de l'imaginer perdu.

« Oui ».

Une réponse honnête.

« Alors je prie pour que, si le pire doit advenir, quelqu'un trouve le moyen de te reconstruire ».

« Ils trouveraient qu'il s'agit d'une tâche bien compliquée », dit-il. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle, et il ne voulait pas imaginer ça, il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

« Mon cher Hajime... »

Il prit une très longue inspiration, se calmant lentement et relâchant sa prise sur elle. Quand il s'éloigna légèrement, ses mains restèrent sur ses épaules. La lueur dans ses yeux montrait qu'il voyait toujours ces images que son esprit conjurait, mais leur échange avait aidé. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire rassurant, avant de l'attirer à elle pour un baiser.

« Je dois m'en aller », l'informa-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Soit prudent », lui rappela-t-elle, son regard voyageant vers sa blessure. Il lui fit un sourire ironique en guise de réponse.

Elle se questionna brusquement à propos de cette homme auquel il avait fait référence.

« … Tu veux le reconstruire ? « demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se tournait pour partir.

« … Je doute d'être la personne qui peut le faire. »

* * *

 _Lorsque Tokio se corrige sur le nombre de ses enfants, c'est qu'elle compte désormais Eiji dans le lot, en plus de leur fils (historiquement, ils en on un : Tstutomo)._

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je pourrais traduire les compliments (ou les critiques hein) en français pour sorcerousfang, parce qu'après tout, c'est son histoire ! Donc n'hésitez pas !**

 **Si vous avez lu les deux versions et que vous voyez des problèmes avec ma traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**


End file.
